Suknia
by Nanavia
Summary: Co jeśli nieobecność modelki zakłóca przebieg sesji, a kocie żarty przyprawiają o ból głowy? Czysty fluff! Post-reveal fic.
**\- Taka szkoda, że Elise zachorowała. Nie będzie w stanie zaprezentować twojej sukni na pokazie. Co za KOTastrofa.** – Adrien opuścił głowę, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć szeroki wyszczerz.

Stażystka Gabriela Agreste uniosła wzrok znad maszyny do szycia i gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, jej ukochany kot straciłby wszystkie 9 na miejscu. Model przybrał na twarz swój firmowy uśmiech numer 6 wiedząc, że roztopi to każdy foch jego ksieżniczki.

Ta jednak spochmurniała i odwróciła wzrok w kierunku sukni. Adrien zmarszczył brwi.

 **\- Mari, nie jesteś chyba...zazdrosna?**

Dziewczyna momentalnie spaliła buraka, na co on odpowiedział chichotem.

 **\- Elise i tak nie była wystarczająco atrakcyjna. Znajdą ci ładniejszą modelkę, z którą zapozujesz w sesji weselnej.** \- wymamrotała przewracając oczami i wróciła do pracy.

 **\- Definitywnie jest zazdrosna** – rzucił od niechcenia Plagg. Wymiana zdań parki bohaterów jakimś cudem oderwała go od tacy z przekąskami, którymi posilała się Marinette przy pracy. Szybko między nim a Tikki rozgorzała kłótnia

 **\- Czy moglibyście wyjść z pracowni? Chcę popracować w spoko** -Adrien położył dłoń na policzku Mari.

 **\- Być może zasugerowałem ojcu, żeby MIAłnował cię moją Panna cottą, pardon, panną młodą tej sesji, my lady.**  
 **\- Kocie, przysięgam, twoje śmieszki stają się gorsze z każdym dniem.** \- Dziewczyna wydęła komicznie policzki. **\- Poza tym, przecież ja jestem projektantką, nie modelką!**

Kot położył dłonie na jej ramionach i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

 **\- Dasz sobie radę. Jesteś Biedronką, paryską bohaterką, która uratowała życie mojemu ojcu,  
i Marinette, projektantką mody, która kiedyś, czego jestem pewien, będzie sławna.**

Oczy Marinette zeszkliły się lekko. Ten mężczyzna w każdym, nawet najbardziej absurdalnym momencie był w stanie wywołać uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Chwycił ją za rękę, zbliżył usta do jej ucha i wyszeptał **„Marinette, mam kota na twoim punkcie."**

Jęknęła i uderzyła go pięścią w pierś.

 **\- Psujesz nastrój tak skutecznie jak go tworzysz. -** Pokręciła głową zrezygnowana. **\- Idź już, pan młody nie powinien widzieć panny młodej w sukni przed ślubem.**

Na twarzy Adriena przemknęło coś dziwnego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrugnął okiem i salutując komicznie, wymaszerował z pracowni, zgarniając po drodze niepocieszonego Plagga.  
Projektantka utkwiła wzrok w swoim „dziecku". Ta suknia to jej najcenniejsza kreacja. Kobieta przejechała dłonią po delikatnym śnieżnobiałym materiale i westchnęła.

 **\- Na pewno mu się spodoba.** \- zachichotała Tikki. Odpowiedź Marinette przerwało pukanie do drzwi, które zmusiło małą kwami do schowania się w dzbanku. Momentalnie rozwarły się drzwi. Do pracowni wkroczyły z impetem dwie wizażystki, które Mari kojarzyła ledwie z widzenia.

 **\- Ty jeszcze nie przebrana?** \- Jedna z nich uniosła brwi i zacmokała niecierpliwie.

Mari lekko odrzuciło to podejście bez pardonu, jednak stres wziął górę, i zaczęła gramolić się do długiej do ziemi sukni, potykając się przy tym co chwila.

Pół godziny później przyglądając się sobie w lustrze, Mari nie przestawała mrugać ze zdziwienia.

Jej stare, dobre kucyki zastąpił wysoki, elegancki kok, a lekki makijaż podkreślił jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy. Firmowa limuzyna Agreste zabrała ją, wizażystki i fotografa na…

 **\- Czy nie mieliśmy fotografować przed Luwrem?**

Fotograf zmieszał się. - **W ostatniej chwili poinformowano nas, że sesja odbędzie się pod wieżą Eiffela.**

Szofer pomógł Marinette wyjść z limuzyny, a ta wlepiła wzrok w szczyt wieży.

 _"To tam zawsze się spotykaliśmy przed nocnymi patrolami."_

Obniżyła wzrok. Na placu pod wieżą stał Adrien w świetnie skrojonym (osobiście o to zadbała) smokingu, oraz sam Gabriel Agreste, co niesamowicie ją zaskoczyło.

Jej uwagę skupił jednak wyraz twarzy Adriena.

Wpatrywał się w nią jak obrazek z tępym uśmiechem, który tak bardzo przypominał jej jego kocią stronę.

Jako, że odjęło mu mowę, Gabriel przywitał Marinette ciepłym uśmiechem i skierował się w stronę fotografa. Tyle się zmieniło w ciągu tych trzech lat. Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie pokonali Władcy Ciem. Raczej...uzdrowili go. Pana Agreste ogarnął tak wielki smutek po utracie żony, że emocje wzięły górę nad jego wolą. Skupił się na przejęciu mirakulum bohaterów aby połączyć je i przywrócić do życia ukochaną. Odkrycie prawdy o sobie było dla obu mężczyzn sporym ciosem, ale Marinette udało się uratować duszę Gabriela. Natychmiastowo weszła w życie eks-Wladcy Ciem i jego syna, dobrocią i ciepłem minimalnie zastępując im Celeste.

Sesja była stresująca. Projektantka nieobyta w modelingu cały czas miała wrażenie, że robi coś źle. Adrien jednak cały czas starał się jej uświadomić, że jest perfekcyjnie, i że kobieta „mrrnowała się za maszyną do szycia". Zdjęcia były piękne, bo były szczere.

 **-To, na którym rzucasz mi się na szyję, powieszę sobie w pokoju.** \- Wymruczał jej do ucha po wszystkim. Kobieta zamrugała nerwowo.

 **\- B-było dobrze? Ja się po prostu potknęłam.** \- Wymamrotała i położyła mu głowę na piersi.

 **\- Sesja będzie promować sprzedaż tej sukni, prawda? Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, nie chcę się z nią tak szybko rozstawać.** – Wyszeptała. Adrien zaskoczył ją, odsuwając ją od siebie.

A wtedy klęknął przed nią, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyszczerzył zęby.

 **\- My lady, co powiesz na to, żeby zatrzymać ją na stałe?**


End file.
